Mobile communications terminals, such as mobile phones, smart phones and tablet computers, are becoming more and more advanced and the applications that are developed for these mobile communication terminals are also becoming more and more advanced requiring more and more computing power to be executed efficiently. However, to keep the cost of the mobile communication terminals low, the computing power of the mobile communication terminals often do not increase at the same pace as the demands of the applications that are to be run on the mobile communications terminals.
Since the development in the computer industry, and thereby also the mobile phone market and the tablet computer market, is so fast (with exponential growth as regards processor speed and memory space) it becomes difficult for a user to efficiently execute new applications on an older smartphone, tablet computer or other mobile communication terminal, without having to upgrade the mobile communication terminal.
There is thus a need for a mobile communications terminal that allows applications that require a lot of computing power to be executed efficiently. There is also a need that such execution is performed efficiently and uniformly even if the terminal is a mobile communication terminal which is moving.